


A Thousand Kisses Deep

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	A Thousand Kisses Deep

Every time I kiss your pale skin,  
You shudder as though I have  
Peeled away a layer of your armour.

You taste like salt and powder and subtle cologne.  
And I wonder what I taste to you;  
Can you taste yourself on my tongue?

I kiss you, and your blue eyes change  
Like the sky before a sudden storm.  
I find more of you with each taste,  
And it makes me crave to find even more.

When you kiss my tanned skin,  
I strip away a wall between you  
And my heart.  
I surrender a little bit every time,  
Defenseless against your gentle touch.

For you are a thousand kisses deep,  
And my love is a thousand kisses true.  
I’ll peel away a thousand kisses more,  
If you’ll only be here a thousand years more.  


* * *


End file.
